


【本马达】迷梦（pwp一发完）

by RoseLemon



Category: Ben Affleck x Matt Damon
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 20:44:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11448732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseLemon/pseuds/RoseLemon
Summary: Ben在看了《Jason Bourne（谍影重重5）》后做了一个梦，进入了伯恩的电影世界。





	【本马达】迷梦（pwp一发完）

“我记得。我全都想起来了。”  
伯恩动了动嘴唇，喃喃地说。  
“嗯？”男人分开双腿跪在他身体两侧，双手撑开俯身吻下来，堵住了他的自言自语。  
伯恩不知道这个高大健壮男人什么时候出现的，也不知道他是谁，甚至模模糊糊地看不清他的容貌。  
然而自己好像已经认识了他一辈子。  
简陋的小屋，狭窄的床铺，汗腥与体味交织充斥在这有限的空间里。  
整个世界仿佛只剩下他们两个人。  
小到只剩下这张床。  
男人开始深入这个吻，舌头挑逗着他口腔的每一个角落，呼吸粗重。他吻着他眼角的每一道纹路，明明魁梧的身体给他带来无比强大的压迫感，温柔的吻却比羽毛还要轻。细细碎碎的吻，落在伯恩的脖子上，吮吸他的汗珠，一路吻到他的锁骨。  
伯恩抓紧了身下半旧的床单，小口喘息着。  
坚硬沉默的外壳渐渐为男人打开。露出柔软脆弱的灵魂。  
“他们又出现了……这些人……那些人……”  
伯恩看着屋顶上的老风扇在转动，仿佛他循环运转的命运齿轮。  
“……不过，那些都不重要……重要的是……活下去……”  
他声音里带着淡淡的苦味。军绿色的背心被撩起来，勒到腋下，男人用湿润的舌面摩擦着他鼓起的胸肌，卷上那小小的、翘起的乳头。酥麻的感觉让伯恩眩晕，他忍不住小幅度地挺起身体。  
“不。”男人沙哑的声音从胸口传来：“你不必再这样下去。你折磨自己太久了，伯恩……”  
他呼唤伯恩的时候，尾音略略拖长，带着几分叹息——又无比亲昵。  
这声呼唤直击伯恩心灵深处。  
他主动将男人拉过来含住他湿漉漉的唇瓣。他们吻着彼此，吻着嘴唇能碰触到的所有地方，就像要用舌头将对方的面容描绘在自己的心上，深深烙下印记。  
“你为自己曾经做的那些事，在折磨自己。”  
男人直直地盯住他，将他的裤子拉到膝盖，揉捏着他的臀部。伯恩低吟着迎合男人的爱抚，他身体的每一块肌肉都在长年的战斗中被淬炼成钢铁，可男人的手像是带着魔力，一次次的爱抚，将他化成了水。  
只想为他沸腾的水。  
“你不知道他们真正对你做了什么。”  
磁性的声音钻进他的耳朵，男人含住他的耳垂，像调情又像抚慰：“抱紧我。”  
进入来得过于激烈，即使习惯了忍耐疼痛的伯恩，也疼得咬牙。可他喜欢这样。  
伯恩勾紧了他的腰，仰起脖子，头顶上嘎吱嘎吱转动的风扇晃得他头有点晕。  
“艹我，快点。”  
他渴望着被填满，被征服，被熨帖到灵魂的每一处触角。他是如此想要这个男人，自己也说不出原因。  
小床被摇晃得吱吱作响，身体与床头板撞击出砰砰声。伯恩双手环住他宽厚坚实的后背，紧紧扣入他滚烫的肌肉里。咬着嘴唇，发出压抑的呻吟。  
他们的身体契合得像天生就该融为一体。男人做得那么狠，眼里的温柔却满得要溢出来，伯恩不知道自己是被快感还是柔情淹没了，或者兼而有之。他的肌肉绷紧，脚趾舒爽得蜷缩起来，所有的神经末梢都在发麻。  
男人粗喘着俯下身，不知第几次吻住他，然后将他翻过身。  
变成跪姿的伯恩将脸埋进枕头。世界陷入黑暗，肉体接触的快感被无限放大。  
男人湿滑温热的舌头在他汗湿的背上滑过。  
伯恩轻轻颤抖着，被多重的拳头击打都挺立不倒的身躯，却为男人的舔吻颤抖着，感受男人张嘴咬在他一个个陈旧的弹痕上——那里已经不再痛了，却被男人的热情唤起了许多久远的记忆。  
男人直起身，粗糙的掌心抚摸着那一个个印上牙痕的伤疤。充满怜爱与疼惜，无声地诉说着他的爱意。  
他熟知伯恩所有的往事，了解他所有的疼痛与哀伤，纠结与坚决。  
两具充满力量的肉体毫无隔阂地纠缠在一起。这场性爱仿佛持续了很久，可屋内的光线自始至终没有改变过。他们像被禁锢在特定的时间与空间里，接受对方无穷无尽的欢爱，酣畅淋漓，直入骨髓，直到同时迎来绵长而缓慢的高潮。  
“你知道吗？”  
结束后，被男人从侧后方紧紧搂在怀里的伯恩，迷迷糊糊地说。  
“什么？”男人仍在无比温柔地吻他的后颈，吻他鬓边的星霜，吻他的一切。  
“我好像认识你很久了。”  
“我们本来就在一起很久了。”男人强调了“在一起”，再收紧了手臂。  
“你要知道，无论哪一个时空……我都永远陪着你。”

伯恩猛地惊醒。  
小屋和平时没有任何区别。  
床上只有他一个人。  
他抚上自己的嘴唇，梦中的触感依然真实。  
他知道，他又将迎来新的战斗。

 

END


End file.
